Spreading It To Ponderosa
is the ninth episode of Survivor: Machu Picchu. Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: Stairway to Heaven. Castaways were tasked with climbing up a flight of stairs by posting messages in their thread - however, there was a stipulation. For every stair they climbed, they had to go back down, doubling their obligated messages. The castaway with the most stairs would win immunity, reward, and a one in eight shot at winning the title of Sole Survivor. Winner: Nicholas (666 stairs) Summary After Louise was voted out, she immediately attempted to chastise Nicholas for throwing a vote and Jakey for their personal disagreements. Shortly thereafter, the tribe returned to camp where Benj, Eva, Tobi, and Jakey celebrated their successful advantage play while Nicholas, Ally, Zach, and Bryce wallowed over the lone vote. Drew C returned to camp and was quickly shocked by the change of targets since his exile, denoting that he felt he couldn’t trust either Bryce or Nicholas. Meanwhile, Tobi noted that despite the perception of himself and Jakey as a duo, he would not hesitate to cut the latter’s throat to protect his other allies when the time came. At the immunity challenge, the castaways discovered that they would be playing Stairway to Heaven, an endurance challenge that consisted of climbing as high as virtually possible under the stipulation that they would have to return to the ground. It came down to Drew C and Nicholas but the latter emerged victorious, climbing a fitting 666 steps. The nine castaways returned to camp and quickly began vying for the vote of the swing: Drew C. Ally and Zach used their trio from Viracocha 3.0 to justify the three of them aligning, pretending that they would have to pull in Nicholas and Bryce as a way to retain numbers. Jakey, however, pulled Drew C aside and pointed out that the other four had solidified at the prior tribal council and Drew C would be at the bottom of the alliance. In turn, Drew C told Jakey that he would vote with his side under the condition that they vote Ally. As tribal continued, Jakey worked on flipping more members of the other side, attempting to rebuild his bridge with Zach by confessing to lies told during the prior round. This, coupled with his side targeting Ally after he made a deal with Ally, allowed Zach to spin this into Jakey telling an overt amount of messy lies to Drew C, who then contemplated flipping back. Zach, Nicholas, Ally, and Bryce then established that they would use the obvious nature of a Jakey vote to make him a decoy vote while targeting Benj. Tobi, however, sensed the tide had changed and began communicating with Zach, Nicholas, and Bryce due to an alliance they made at the merge. He established that he would vote with their side under the condition that they reversed the plan, targeting Jakey instead of Benj. Eva, Jakey, and Benj, on the other hand, continued to operate under the assumption that they had flipped Drew C to vote Ally. The majority then switched the decoy to Benj, telling Eva it would be him receiving votes. Tobi informed Benj that he would be voting minority but that when the time was right, they’d be able to flip the game on Nicholas, Zach, and Bryce. Accordingly, at tribal council, Jakey was voted out 6-3 with the minority casting their votes for Ally. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Trivia *The episode was named by Zach. External Links *Day 26 - Immunity *Day 26 - Immunity Results *Day 27 - Tribal Council 9: La Llorona *Day 27 - Tribal Council 9: La Llorona Results Category:Episodes Category:Machu Picchu Episodes Category:Survivor Episodes